The Secret World of Kerry: Nightmare in San Jose
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Arthur and his friends are going to visit Kerry for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

It's October 30, Kerry and her friends will be getting ready for Halloween. Kerry is now a high school student since this story sets a couple years after the beginning story. She will get to meet Arthur and his friends in time for Halloween. Arthur, D.W. and all of their friends are coming from Elwood City as a matter of fact.

"Kerry, Arthur and his friends are coming over today" said Kerry's mom. "So you and your friends will be dressed as Arthur characters for Halloween"

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "It's almost time to go school for me"

"Yes, now go downstairs and have breakfast" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her mom went to the car and heading to High School. Over there, Kerry's mom dropped off Kerry and she waves at her.

"See you later, mom" said Kerry.

"Bye, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Hi, Kerry" said Applejack. "I heard that Arthur and his friends are coming here in San Jose for a visit"

"Yes, I heard that, Applejack" said Kerry. "And we will get to dressed as Arthur characters like Sunset Shimmer who is dressed as D.W."

"Exactly, Kerry" said Applejack. "Now let's go our class"

"Okay, Applejack" said Kerry.

At class, Kerry and her friends went to take their seats and chatting for a while.

"So, how will Arthur and his friends will be dressed as" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We will see, Rainbow" said Kerry. "They will tell us when they come"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "We are one day away from Halloween"

"We know that already" said Rainbow Dash.

"Everyone will need to take their Halloween costumes for tomorrow" said Teacher. "Just like what other schools did"

"We have the Arthur costumes, Rainbow" said Kerry.

"That's cool, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Class, get out your reading book for your assignment" said the teacher.

The students brought the reading for their assignment. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Kerry meets Arthur

Later after school, Kerry and her friends have left high school and heading to the airport to meet Arthur and his friends there. They will get to see them from the jet as a matter of fact. They are very happy that Arthur and his friends are coming to visit in San Jose. It's about at least a 6-hour flight from Elwood City.

"Girls, I want you to behave at the airport so we can say hi to Arthur" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I will be happy that I will meet him before Halloween comes"

"Same with me, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We already got the Arthur costumes for Halloween so we can dress as the characters from the show" said Kerry.

"That's true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Arthur will like me since he's a big fan of me"

"And D.W. will like me since she's a big of me" said Pinkie Pie.

"Same here for Bud" said Applejack.

"I see the jet, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"That must be Arthur and his friends" said Kerry.

They saw the jet arriving at the airport and Arthur and his friends came out of the jet.

"Welcome to San Jose, Arthur" said Kerry's mom.

"Thank you, Kerry's mom" said Arthur. "It is nice to see you here"

"Anytime" said Kerry's mom. "Kerry and her friends said hello to you"

"Nice to meet you, Kerry" said Arthur. "It's going to be a great day"

"D.W., you're here" said Pinkie Pie. "I'm your biggest fan of the show"

"Thanks, Pinkie" said D.W. "I had a great day today at school before we leave"

"Same with us, D.W." said Pinkie Pie. "You are here just in time for Halloween"

"I heard that you're going to dressed as us for Halloween" said Arthur.

"We sure are, Arthur" said Kerry. "Now let's head home"

They are now leaving to the airport and heading to Kerry's house. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Mr Ratburn Came

Arthur and his friends have now arrived at San Jose and they are going to Kerry's house for dinner. They are going to have chicken and rice for dinner. Arthur have them before with his family as a matter of fact. Kerry's mom will be making the chicken while Kerry's dad will be making the rice. It is going to be a delicious dinner for them.

"Welcome to my house, guys" said Kerry. "Tonight's dinner is chicken and rice"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Arthur. "It sure is a beautiful house"

"That's why we cleaned the house up before you came" said Kerry. "We don't want to have our house to be dirty"

"That's true, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Mr. Ratburn will be coming over to have dinner with us soon"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I never seen him before"

"You will get see him when it's dinner time" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry. "It's going to be a good dinner tonight"

Later, Kerry's mom and Kerry's dad are making chicken and rice for dinner. Arthur and his friends are waiting for Mr. Ratburn to come to Kerry's house.

"Arthur, are you waiting for Mr. Ratburn to come for dinner tonight?" Kerry asked.

"I sure am, Kerry" said Arthur. "He used to be my teacher after all"

"Okay, Arthur" said Kerry. "I heard the door knocking"

Arthur opens the door and its Mr. Ratburn came in time for dinner. They are happy that he came to Kerry's house.

"Hi, everyone" said Mr. Ratburn.

"Hi, Mr. Ratburn" said Arthur. "How is school today?"

"It's very good, Arthur" said Mr. Ratburn. "I heard that you're going to spending the night at Kerry's house"

"We sure are, Mr. Ratburn" said Arthur. "It's going to be a great day here"

The chicken and rice are now ready to served and Kerry's mom tells them that dinner is ready.

"Girls, dinner is ready" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry and her friends went to the table so they can have dinner. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Kerry's Teacher

Arthur and his friends will now get to meet Kerry's teacher. They never met that teacher before and Arthur will be able to introduce to himself along with his friends and Mr. Ratburn too. It's going to be a great day for them as a matter of fact. They will see if the teacher is a male or a female when they introduced to themselves.

"Arthur, my teacher is about to come" said Kerry. "Now, get ready to introduced to yourself"

"I sure will, Kerry" said Arthur. "I will do that when the teacher comes to your house"

"Okay, Arthur" said Kerry.

They saw Kerry's teacher came inside Kerry's house and Arthur and his friends introduced to him. Kerry's teacher is a male teacher by the way.

"Hi, I'm Arthur" said Arthur. "And that is my sister, D.W."

"I'm Buster Baxter" said Buster. "I'm Arthur's best friend"

"I'm Francine" said Francine. "I'm a soccer player.

After they introduced to themselves, Kerry's teacher will now introduce to himself.

"Hi, kids, I'm Mr. Baker" said Mr. Baker. "I'm Kerry's teacher"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Baker" said Arthur. "This is Mr. Ratburn"

"Hi, Mr. Baker" said Mr. Ratburn. "It's nice to see you here"

"Thanks, Mr. Ratburn" said Mr. Baker. "How was work at Lakewood Elementary?"

"It was hard, Mr. Baker" said Mr. Ratburn. "Some of the students of mine has failed to do their assignment and sent into detention for a week"

"Oh, okay" said Mr. Baker. "I'm not sure if I do that to my students besides Kerry"

"Do they behave a lot?" Mr. Ratburn asked.

"They sure are" said Mr. Baker. "I don't think they failed a single assignment before"

"Okay, then" said Mr. Ratburn. "It is nice to talk you, Mr. Baker"

"Thank you, Mr. Ratburn" said Mr. Baker. "You're the best teacher in Elwood City, but I lived in San Jose"

"I lived in Elwood City, Mr. Baker" said Mr. Ratburn. "We can chat some more for a while"

Mr. Ratburn and Mr. Baker are now chatting for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Kerry's Friends

Arthur and his friends already met Mr. Baker who is Kerry's teacher, they will now get to meet Kerry's friends who isn't an Equestria Girl. They will get to introduced to them when they first met as the matter of fact. It's going to be a great day for them by the way. Kerry calls them on the phone before they came.

"Arthur, my friends are coming to my house in a few minutes" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Arthur. "I will do introduced again to your friends"

"Good idea, Arthur" said Kerry. "Here they come now"

Kerry's friends went to Kerry's house and Arthur and his friends introduced to themselves. Meanwhile, Kerry's friends are going to introduced to them.

"I'm Jonathan" said Jonathan. "I'm Kerry's friend"

"I'm Susan" said Susan. "I heard you guys came to San Jose for Halloween"

"And I'm Brittney" said Brittney. "I'm Kerry's best friend as a matter of fact"

"Hi, I'm Arthur" said Arthur. "And this is Buster, Fern, George, Brain, Sue Ellen, Francine and D.W."

"Nice to meet you three" said D.W. "I never know that you are Kerry's friends"

"It's good to see you guys" said Jonathan. "We attend the same high school as Kerry and her friends did"

"That's great, you three" said D.W. "I attended to Elwood City Preschool with Ms. Morgan"

"My friends and I attended to Lakewood Elementary" said Arthur.

"Oh, I get it now" said Jonathan. "We never been to Elwood City before since we're humans"

"That's okay, Jonathan" said D.W. "You can visit there one day"

"Thanks, D.W." said Jonathan. "You're the best girl ever"

"It's nice to meet you, Jonathan" said D.W. "I will dress as Pinkie Pie for Halloween"

"That's cool, D.W." said Jonathan. "You're a pegasister"

"I sure am" said D.W. "You never watched that show before"

"No I haven't, D.W." said Jonathan. "But I will watch it someday"

"Okay, Jonathan" said D.W.

Arthur and his friends are now chatting with Kerry and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Kerry's Siblings

Arthur and his friends are going to meet Kerry's siblings. Kerry tells them that Arthur and his friends are here. They will get to see who they are. They already met Kerry's friends and her teacher Mr. Baker. Kerry's siblings will be introduced to them when they came downstairs. They will have to behave when visitors came to Kerry's house as a matter of fact.

"Arthur and his friends are here" said Kerry. "Come downstairs"

Kerry's siblings went downstairs and saw Arthur and his friends in the living room. Arthur and his friends will introduce to them first and Kerry's siblings will introduce to Arthur.

"Hi, Arthur" said Arthur. "And these are my friends, Buster, Fern, Francine, Brain, George and Sue Ellen"

"I'm D.W." said D.W. "I'm Arthur's sister by the way"

"Hi, I'm Chris" said Chris. "I'm Kerry's little brother"

"I'm Brenda" said Brenda. "I'm Kerry's little sister"

"I'm Samuel" said Samuel. "I'm Kerry's big brother"

"And I'm Alex" said Alex. "I'm Kerry's big sister"

"That's nice to meet you too" said Arthur. "I have never met you before"

"No you haven't" said Chris. "We can go to Elwood City one day"

"That's true" said Kerry. "it's nice to say hello to Arthur and his friends, Chris"

"Anytime, Kerry" said Chris. "D.W., you're the nice girl in my life"

"Thanks, Chris" said D.W. "I attended to Elwood City Preschool and Ms. Morgan is my preschool as a matter of fact"

"Oh, I didn't know that, D.W." said Chris. "I can visit that school when we visit Elwood City"

"You can, Chris" said Kerry. "Arthur and his friends are here for Halloween in San Jose"

"Cool, Kerry" said Chris. "I'm not sure who I will dressed as yet"

"I got the Arthur costumes for me and the Equestria Girls by the way" said Kerry. "Mom can take you to buy your own, Chris"

"Okay, Kerry" said Chris. "It's nice to meet you, D.W."

"Thanks, Chris" said D.W.

D.W. and Chris are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. The Mall

Kerry, Arthur and their friends will be going to the mall and they will be going to shopping over there. They will buy some decorations for Halloween at Kerry's school as a matter of fact. Kerry and her friends will be buying Arthur characters costume as well. They have a lot of things to buy at the mall before Halloween.

"Come on, kids, let's go to the mall" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "Let's go to the mall"

At the mall, Kerry and her friends went inside the mall to buy Halloween costumes, Halloween decorations and all other kinds of stuff that they need before Halloween comes.

"The first item that we need to buy at the mall is the Halloween costumes" said Kerry's mom.

"That is true, mom" said Kerry. "There is the Halloween costume store over there"

"Let's go in here, Kerry" said Arthur. "I hope they have a costume of us"

At the Halloween costume store, Kerry and Arthur are trying to put on the costumes to see if they like it or not.

"I'm dressing as Fern, Arthur" said Kerry. "Who are you dressing as?"

"I am dressing as Rainbow Dash, Kerry" said Arthur. "She is favorite character of the show by the way"

"She is my favorite character as well, Arthur" said Kerry. "I watched that show a couple of times before"

"Same here, Kerry" said Arthur. "Can we pay the costumes?"

"Sure, Arthur" said Kerry,

After that, they left the Halloween costume store and shows the costume to everyone that they brought at the store.

"That costume looks pretty good, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry. "It will be the best costume that I ever brought"

"Okay, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Now we need to get the Halloween decorations as a matter of fact"

"That's true, mom" said Kerry. "It is going to be for my school by the way"

They went to the decoration store to buy Halloween decorations. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Trick or Treating Part 1

The next day, it's Halloween in San Jose. Kerry and her friends are now dressed as the Arthur characters while Arthur and his friends are dressed as MLP characters. They are now getting ready to go trick or treating to get a lot of candies as a matter of fact. They are getting ready to go outside so they can go trick or treating.

"Time to go trick or treating, girls" said Kerry. "We will walk around so we can get a lot of candies"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I like how Sunset Shimmer dressed as D.W. by the way"

"That is because she is a good looking girl, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like her but even though she is a fan of Pinkie Pie "

"Good luck at trick or treating, girls" said Kerry's mom. "Get lots some candies by the way"

"We sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Come on, girls"

They left Kerry's house. Later, they saw Arthur and his friend who are dressed as My Little Pony characters.

"Hi, Kerry" said Arthur. "I like your costume"

"Thanks, Arthur" said Kerry. "I like how you dressed as Rainbow Dash"

"That is because she is favorite character as a matter of fact" said Arthur. "And D.W. is dressed as Pinkie Pie"

"She is my favorite character, Arthur" said D.W. "Bud is dressed as Applejack since he's a big fan of her by the way"

"Applejack is a very strong pony and my favorite character as well" said Bud. "Ladonna is dressed as Derpy and Brain is dressed as Big McIntosh"

"Ready to go trick or treating, everyone?" Kerry asked.

"We sure are, Kerry" said Arthur. "Let's go get some candies"

They went to the first house and Arthur rang the doorbell and the man opens the door

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"I like your costume" said the man. "Here are the candies, kids"

He brought the candies and the kids left his house. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. Trick or Treating Part 2

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are now outside getting ready to go trick or treat. They will go to two houses that has glasses for coupons and good candies for the other house. Kerry and her friends are dressed as Arthur characters while Arthur and his friends are dressed as MLP characters. Trick or treating will be going well as a matter of fact.

"Ready to go trick or treating, Arthur?" Kerry asked.

"I sure am, Kerry" said Arthur. "We can go to Mr. Peterson's house right now"

"Okay, Arthur" said Kerry. "Let's go over there"

They went there and Twilight Sparkle rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Wow, you kids are looked like Arthur while Arthur and his friends are dressed as My Little Pony characters" said Mr. Peterson. "Here are your candies now"

But he gave the coupons for glasses instead of candies and Kerry and his friends didn't know that he has coupons for glasses.

"I don't think we use coupons for glasses, sir" said Kerry. "But thanks anyways"

"Have fun at trick or treating, kids" said Mr. Peterson.

"Okay, bye, Mr. Peterson" said Kerry.

They left Mr. Peterson's house and they are talking about why he gave them the coupons for glasses instead of candies.

"We might throw away these coupons soon" said Kerry.

"We will think about it, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "There's another house with Mrs. Jennings"

"Can we go there, Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure we can, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go over there"

They went to Mrs. Jennings' house and Rarity rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat, Mrs. Jennings" said Kerry and the kids.

"I really love your costumes, kids" said Mrs. Jennings. "Here are the better candies than Mr. Peterson's by the way"

She gave the candies to the kids and they left her house.

"Have a great day, kids" said Mrs. Jennings.

"Bye, Mrs. Jennings" said the kids.

The kids will go to another house in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story and I need some ideas.


	10. The Halloween Party Part 1

After going to a bunch of houses, Kerry and her friends will go trick or treating one more before they can go to the Halloween party. Arthur and his friends will go Kerry and her friends as a matter of fact. They got a lot of candies and throw the bad stuff that they don't needed anymore. They will go to the last house so they can get candies.

"Time to go to the last house" said Kerry.

They went to the last house and Fluttershy rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the kids.

"I like your costumes, kids" said the woman. "You are lucky that you're the last kids to enter my house since I'm running of the candies"

"Thank you ma'am" said Kerry. "You can give it to us now"

She gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Have fun, kids" said the woman.

"Bye, ma'am" said the kids.

"Well, that's it for trick or treating" said Kerry. "We can put our candies to my house so we can save it for later"

"Great idea, Kerry" said Rainbow Sash. "And then, we can go to the Halloween party with our friends"

"That's true, Rainbow" said Kerry.

At the Halloween party, they saw Arthur and his friends came.

"Hi, Arthur" said Kerry. "I thought you never came to the Halloween party"

"We did, Kerry" said Arthur. "We throw away the coupons for glasses by the way"

"we did the same thing, Arthur" said Kerry. "Now let's enjoy the party"

The music is played and the kids are dancing. The party is going so well as a matter of fact.

"This party is great, Kerry" said Arthur. "Can we get the punch from the big bowl?"

"we sure can, Arthur" said Kerry. "Let's go get some"

They brought the cups and took the big spoon out and pouring the punch into their cup and they drank it.

"That punch looks very delicious" said Kerry.

"It is, Kerry" said Arthur.

Kerry and Arthur are now talking for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. The Halloween Party Part 2

The Halloween party is going very good so far. Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends have already attended to the party by the way. They will have to behave during the party as a matter of fact. They will be kicking out of the party if they are being bad. They won't let that happen and they will never do that.

"I wanted you to behave of yourselves during the party" said Kerry's mom.

"We will, mom" said Kerry. "We won't be bad kids and we won't do anything as a matter of fact"

"Thank you, girls" said Kerry's mom "Now go have fun"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, what game do you want to play?"

"We can play a spider tossing game" said Rainbow Dash.

"Great idea, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Let's play that game"

They went there to play that game and they tossed many spiders as they can. After that, Kerry won the game.

"You win, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "That was a great game"

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Here comes Arthur and his friends now"

"Hi, Kerry" said Arthur. "I saw you that you are playing a tossing spider game"

"It's a great game, Arthur" said Kerry. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure, why not, Kerry" said Arthur.

He went there and tosses eight spiders and missed one and he wins the game.

"Great job, Arthur" said Kerry. "That was a great game"

"That is true, Kerry" said Arthur. "Mom told us to behave of ourselves"

"That's what mom told us too, Arthur" said Kerry. "The party is going to be great by the way"

"It will be, Kerry" said Arthur. "We will have some fun as a matter of fact"

"Of course, the Halloween story is not located at my house" said Kerry. "But we already decorated at my school"

"It looks pretty good, Kerry" said Arthur. "Mr. Ratburn likes that decorationz"

"He sure does, Arthur" said Kerry.

Arthur and Kerry are now talking for a while. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. The Halloween Party Part 3

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are still at the party. Applejack will be going to do bobbing apples with Francine. It's a game to have apples in a bucket full of water as a matter of fact. Francine never played that before and she will go ahead and try it. It will be a fun game.

"The party is going great, Kerry" said Arthur. "What game can we play next?"  
"How about bobbing apples in a bucket full of water?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, Applejack" said Kerry. "Let's go over there now"

They went over there and Applejack and Francine will start playing that game.

"Do you know how to play bobbing apples in the bucket full of water?" Applejack asked.

"No I don't, Applejack" said Francine. "How do I play that game?"

"You just have to take out the apples with your mouth and put it on floor" said Applejack.

"Oh, okay" said Francine. "Thanks, Applejack"

"Anytime" said Applejack. "Now let's start playing"

"And hands aren't allowed in it by the way" said Francine.

"That is true, Francine" said Applejack.

They bob the apples and they catch them with their teeth and putting the apples on the floor.

"Applejack and Francine are apple bobbing, Kerry" said Arthur.

"They sure are, Arthur" said Kerry. "It is a great game as a matter of fact"

After that, Applejack and Francine are done bobbing apples and their heads are wet and they left that game.

"Here are towels, you two" said Arthur.

"Thanks, Arthur" said Applejack.

He gave the towels to them and they dried themselves.

"That is a great game, Francine" said Applejack. "We can do it again soon"

"We sure will, Applejack" said Francine. "How was the spider tossing game, Kerry?"  
"It was great, Francine" said Kerry. "I hope you had fun with bobbing apples"

"It was a great game by the way" said Francine. "We can talk for a while"

Kerry and Francine are now talking for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. The Halloween Party Part 4

The Halloween party is good right now. The next game that Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends will play is pin the tail on the bat. It's a game that you put the bat's tail in a right place and have the eyes will be covered with a blindfold as a matter of fact. It is also a Halloween version of pin the tail on a donkey.

"What game can play next, Applejack?" Kerry asked.

"We can play pin the tail on a vampire" said Applejack. "It's like pin the tail on a donkey"

"It sure is, Applejack" said Kerry. "Let's go play right now"

They went to play pin the tail on the bat and Kerry will be going first and Pinkie Pie puts the blindfold on her.

"Now pin the tail on the bat in the correct place" said Pinkie Pie.

Kerry pins the tail to the right and she was that closed. Next it will be Applejack's turn and she is now blindfolded.

"Pin the tail now, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie.

"I sure will, Pinkie" said Applejack.

She pins the tail on the left which is not quite it. Rainbow Dash will be next and she is blindfolded as a matter of fact.

"Rainbow Dash, you're next" said Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

She pins the tail and she did it. She pins it in the back of the back and wins the game,

"Rainbow Dash has won the pin the tail on the bat game" said Pinkie Pie.

"Great job, Rainbow Dash" said Arthur. "You are really good at it by the way"

"Thanks, Arthur" said Rainbow Dash. "The party is going great right now"

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "That was a great game"

"I never played that game before, Kerry" said Arthur. "But we can play next"

"That's a great idea, Arthur" said Kerry. "In fact, it's your turn now"

Arthur and his friends are now playing pin the tail on the bat. See what happens in the next chapter.


	14. Trick or Treating Continues

As the Halloween Party continues, Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are going to the house that has candy and the other house that has raisins as a treat. They are a lot of houses left that still have as a matter of fact. They will go there by the way and they will say trick or treat after one of Arthur and his friends or Kerry and her friends rang the doorbell.

"Do you want to go trick or treating some more, girls?" Kerry asked.

"Sure, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I really like to go trick and treating with my friends"

They left the Halloween party and brought their buckets and bags from their parents so they can continue trick and treating.

"That house still has candy right now" said Kerry. "Let's go over there"

They went to that house and Francine rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"These costumes look good at you, kids" said the woman. "Here are the candies"

She gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"That lady is nice to give us candies at her house, girls" said Kerry.

"She sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Can we go to the next house?"

"Sure we can, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "There's one, next door"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's head over there"

They went to the next door house and Brain rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Kids, the costumes are nice" said the man. "Kerry and her friends are dressed as the Arthur characters and Arthur and his friends are dressed as My Little Pony characters"

"Can you give us treats, sir?" Kerry asked.

"Sure, kids" said the man. "Here you go"

He gave the box of raisins as treats to the kids and they left the next door house.

"Raisins as treats might be good, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"I think so, Rainbow" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are walking at the street now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. The Bad Candies

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are continuing doing trick or treating right now. They will go to a good house that has good candy and the other house that has bad candy. That will have to keep an eye on bad candies on each house as a matter of fact. Trick or treating is doing good so far right now.

"I see the house, Kerry" said Arthur. "Can we go there?"

"Sure we can, Arthur" said Kerry. "Let's go there now"

They went to that house and Buster rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Great costume kids" said the man. "Here are the treats"

He gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"He is nice that he gave candies, girls" said Kerry.

"He sure is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go to another house now"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "It's about a few houses as a matter of fact"

"Let's go over there" said Rainbow Dash.

"They went to that house and Sue Ellen rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Here you go, kids" said the other man. "These are your treats"

He gave the bad candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Why did he gave bad candies to us?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, Arthur" said Kerry. "We should throw them away since we don't like them"

They throw the candies away in the trash.

"The bad candies are gone now, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We should avoid houses that has bad candies"

"That is true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We also had a great time for trick or treating"

"Yes we are, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "I am a high school student like you, girls"

"That is cool, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "No more bad candies for us"

"We won't get them, Pinkie" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are now walking on the street. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. The Dental Floss

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are continuing doing trick or treating right now. They will go to get good candies on a good house and the dental floss on the bad house. Trick or treating for them is doing great right now in fact. They already throw the bad candies away in the trash so they won't eat them.

"I see a good house, Kerry" said D.W. "Can we go there now?

"Sure we can, D.W." said Kerry. "Let's go, kids"

They went to that house and D.W. rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Kids, these costumes are wonderful" said the woman. "Here are the treats now"

She gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Have fun at trick or treating, kids" said the woman.

"That woman is very nice to give us candies" said Rainbow Dash. "Can we go to another house, Kerry?"

"Yes we are, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "As a matter of fact, we are walking there right now"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

They went to that house and Pinkie Pie rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Good costumes, kids" said the man. "Here are your treats now"

He gave the dental floss and they left the house.

"Why did he gave the dental floss instead of candies?" Fern asked.

"That is the dentist house, kids" said Kerry. "We can't go to that house by the way"

"We can't, Kerry?" Arthur asked.

"No, Arthur" said Kerry. "The dentist house is a really bad place as a matter of fact"

"We can throw them away" said Buster.

"That is a good idea, Buster" said Kerry.

They throw the dental flosses away and left.

"The dental floss is a very bad treat" said Kerry, "I hate that treat"

"Same with me, Kerry" said Arthur. "That's three bad treats by the way"

"That's true, Arthur" said Kerry.

They are now walking on the street. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Healthy Snacks

Trick or treating is a huge success for Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends. They will go to the next house that have candies and the other house that have apples as a treat. They will have to keep an eye on bad stuff as treats and they will won't like these treats at all by the way.

"Kerry, which house can we go next?" Fern asked.

"We can go the one that is closed to my high school" said Kerry.

"They might have candies" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will go there now, kids: said Kerry.

They went to the house that is closed to Kerry's house and Bud rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Wow, kids, your costumes are amazing" said the man. "Here are the candies now"

He gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"They are candies of Halloween characters" said Bud. "They are vanilla and chocolate"

"They sure are, Bud" said Kerry. "Which house can go next?"

"We can go the one by the hospital" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is a great idea, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry. "Let's go over there"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

They went to the house that is located by the hospital and Rainbow Dash rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Welcome to my house, kids" said the woman. "Here are the treats for you"

She gave the apples as treats to the kids and they left the house.

"Have a great day at trick or treating" said the woman.

"What should we do with the apples, Kerry?" Applejack asked.

"We will see, Applejack" said Kerry. "Apples are very healthy as a matter of fact"

"I really like apples" said Applejack. "I also made apple pie for my family by the way"

"That's cool, Applejack" said Kerry. "I never seen you made one before"

"That is because I made them at my house" said Applejack.

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are now talking for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. Vegetables

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are still trick or treating right now. They will go the house that has good candies and the other house that has vegetables as a treat. Trick or treating is going great for them right now as a matter of fact. They will still have to keep an eye out on bad treats.

"Trick or treating is doing great right now, Arthur" said Kerry. "Do you want to go to the next house?"

"I sure am, Kerry" said Arthur. "My friends are looking good at their costumes"

"The My Little Pony costume" said Kerry.

"That is right, Kerry" said Arthur. "There's one by the library as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Arthur" said Kerry. "Let's go to that one"

They went to the house that is located by the library and Muffy rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"How adorable, kids" said the man. "Here, take my candies now"

He gave the candies to the kids and they left the house.

"Have fun, kids" said the man.

"That man is nice, girls" said Kerry.

"Yes he is, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "He gave us a lot of candies by the way"

"Good thing he didn't take the bowl of candies since that's too much" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Applejack. "Let's go to the next house that is located near the gas station"

They went to the house that is located near the gas station and Applejack rang the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said Kerry and the kids.

"Great costumes, kids" said the other man. "Here are the treats for you"

He gave the vegetables to the kids and they left the house.

"Why did he gave vegetables to us, Applejack?" Kerry asked.

"I'm not sure, Kerry" said Applejack. "I don't think vegetables are treats by the way"

"Same here, Applejack" said Kerry.

The kids are passing by the gas station now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	19. Return to the Halloween Party

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are now going back to the Halloween party. They don't want anything to happened during the party. They will be ejected from the party if the party if they do by the way. They will also have to behave in there as a matter of fact. Let's hope the Halloween party is a success.

"We're back at the Halloween party, girls" said Kerry. "Do you want to dance to the music?"

"I sure am, Kerry" said Kerry. "Besides, who is making the music?"

"DJ Pon-3, Rainbow" said Kerry. "She is dressed as a pop star by the way"

"That is nice to see her dressed like that, Kerry" said Arthur. "I'm also looking good at my Rainbow Dash costume"

"You sure are, Arthur" said Kerry. "And Sunset Shimmer is dressed like D.W."

"And D.W. is dressed like Pinkie Pie" said Arthur. "After all, the Halloween party is a huge success"

"I really like the Halloween party, Kerry" said Arthur.

"Same with me, Arthur" said Kerry. "We already did a lot of games during it as a matter of fact"

"And DJ Pon-3 is doing a good job for playing the music during the party" said D.W.

"She sure does, D.W." said Kerry. "Anyways, I see a sign that reads no spike the punch allowed"

"That is because it is a violation of the party" said Arthur. "I won't do that by the way"

"Neither do I, Arthur" said Kerry. "Now let's have some fun"

Arthur and his friends and Kerry and her friends are now dancing to the music. Later, they went to get the Halloween cookies that is shape like the Halloween characters.

"The cookies look very delicious, Kerry" said Arthur.

"I really like them, Arthur" said Kerry. "Good thing we took the vegetables out since it's not a treat"

"It sure wasn't, Arthur" said Kerry. "We are having a good time by the way"

Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are having fun at the Halloween party. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. The Halloween Party Ends

The Halloween party is a huge success and it's going to end now. Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are having fun over there by the way. They will be heading back to Kerry's house once the party is over. They are also very tired to be at the Halloween party as a matter of fact. They will also go to bed as well.

"The Halloween is a huge success, girls" said Kerry. "Did you had a lot of fun?"

"I sure did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same with me" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The party will end after we have the last song played" said Kerry.

"Can we dance, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash.

"Sure we can, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Let's dance now"

The last song is playing and Kerry and her friends and Arthur and his friends are now dancing. After that, the party ends and everyone are leaving the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending the Halloween party. Please drive home safely" said DJ Pon-3.

"The party was great, girls" said Kerry. "Did you enjoy it?"

"We sure did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go home now and we like to be dressed as Arthur characters by the way"

They left the party and went to Kerry's house and getting ready for bed.

"Girls, don't forget to brush your teeth" said Kerry's mom.

"We will, mom" said Kerry. "And put our pajamas on after shower"

"That is true, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

After Kerry and her friends brushed their teeth and took their shower, they put their pajamas on and went to bed.

"Girls, have a good night" said Kerry's mom.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry's mom turns the lights off and left the room while Kerry and her friends are fast asleep.

"They're fast asleep now, Mrs. Read" said Kerry's mom.

"We should do the same thing" said Mrs. Read.

"Great idea, Mrs. Read" said Kerry's mom.

They went to bed and falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	21. Last Chapter

Next morning, Arthur and his friends are packing up their bags as they are getting to go home. This will be the last chapter of the story as a matter of fact. Arthur and his friends had a great time in San Jose and they will have to go to school in Elwood City since they have a lot of assignments to do.

"Arthur and his friends, thank you for coming over in San Jose" said Kerry.

"You're welcome, Kerry" said Arthur. "We had a good time at Halloween here"

"We sure did, Arthur" said Kerry. "I also have to go to school after we dropped you off at the airport"

"That's really nice of you, Kerry" said Arthur. "Our suitcases have been packed up now"

"Okay, Arthur" said Kerry. "Time to go to the airport now"

At the airport in San Jose, Kerry and her friends have dropped off Arthur and his friends as they are getting ready to leave. Kerry's friends will say goodbye to them when the plane left the airport.

"Here we are, Arthur" said Kerry. "This is where you guys leave at the airport"

"Bud, it is nice to see you coming over" said Applejack.

"I really like you, Applejack" said Bud. "Besides, you can come over at Elwood City next time"

"Thanks, Bud" said Applejack. "Say hi to Miss Morgan for me"

"I sure will" said Bud. "See you later"

"D.W., I am really going to missed you" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'll be back one day, Pinkie" said D.W. "See you soon"

"Arthur, you are the best character of my life" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry that you are going to leave"

"I am a big fan of you, Rainbow" said Arthur. "See you later"

They waved at Arthur and his friends going on the jet and the jet have San Jose.

"That is really nice of them to come over, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yes they are, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Let's go to school.

Kerry and her friends are now going to school and Arthur and his friends are heading back to Elwood City. The end.


End file.
